Amelia Allen
Amelia Allen is a 18-year-old modeling prodigy who attends Z-Tech Prodigy School. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Amelia "Amy" Alice Allen was born on January 18, 1996 to Amanda Allen and Augustus Allen in Glasgow, Scotland. From a very young age, Amelia was always noted for her good looks, and she was raised to take pride in them, but still be humble about her looks at the same time. Everyone loved her flaming red hair, pale skin, and bright hazel eyes. Her parents immediatley began to sign her up for beauty pageants and photoshoots. Amelia always hated these, and all that she wanted to do was read a book or write a story. When she wasn't at a beauty pageant or a photoshoot, she attended school in Glasgow. At her school, she was extremely obnoxious, rude, stubborn, and very stoic. Nobody liked her, and they thought of her as a brat, even though Amelia just wasn't sure how to handle her feelings and act as a normal person. Amelia constantly won nearly every beauty pageant she attended as a child, even though she really hated them. She only did it to make her parents happy, and they were. Amelia, however, didn't like dressing fancily or fake, like she was forced to for her pageants. She didn't feel like her name fit her, and that it was dull, boring, and fancy. She was constantly complaining that she hated what she had to do for the pageants, but she never let her parents hear her complain, because she wouldn't want to disappoint them. By the time that she was six, she had won over 120 pageants. Amelia always valued her education over her pageants, but her parents didn't always do so. When she was eight, an agent contacted them, saying that he wanted Amelia to star in a commercial. Amelia's parents immediatley agreed, but Amelia herself didn't want to do it. She had a talk with the agent, and the agent continuously called her "Amy," rather than "Amelia." Amelia liked this new name of hers, as it was much more edgy, bold, daring, and cut-off from "Amelia." She agreed to do the commercial after she became great friends with the agent, and she told the director that she wanted to be credited as "Amy," rather than "Amelia." From that day forwards, she was known as Amy, not Amelia. Amy ended up doing many more local commercials, and everyone that she knew had recognized her in them. When Amy was nine, the agent contacted her parents, saying that he had booked Amy in a great role for a movie that would be shooting in London. He convinced Amy and her parents to move to London, because Amy's career would be much better there. They figured that if they moved to London, Amy would have to give up her career as a pageant girl. Amy still didn't want to move, however, because she loved Scotland, its culture, and the fact that she came from there. Her parents moved her to London, much to her dismay. She was enrolled into a school there, but she didn't fit in. She was greatly made fun of for her Scottish accent, red hair, pale skin, and tall height. Amy hated how she was made fun of there, but she tried to not let it affect her. The movie that she'd moved to London for was a hit after it was released, where she played the little sister, named Lily Smith, of the main character, Savannah Smith, in a fiction movie about two sisters who imagined up worlds and went to play in them, called Me and My Sister. She used a fake British accent for the part, which she was widely praised for. After that, she became well-known everywhere. She was only nine, but everyone was dying to get to know the rising star! She wasn't offered any more roles in movies for a while, so she was forced back into modeling by her parents. She loved acting much better than her career as a pageant girl, but her parents hadn't forgotten it. For years, she was forced into the career of being a professional model, where she modeled for clothes. She did many photoshoots, and she often had to walk the runway. By the time she was 14, she was 5'11", which was very good for her career as a model. She worked as a model for many years, and eventually, she grew to be able to tolerate it, even though she still missed acting. When she was 14, she was invited to be a guest star on a sketch show, Our Sketches, where she took part in many short, comedic sketches. The public loved her for this, and when she turned 15, her agent had gotten her a job in a 50-year-old show, Professor What, as the new assistant of a time-traveling alien called the Professor, played by an actor named Matthew Davis. Amy's character was called Rose Pond, an energetic, flirty, loud-mouthed and intelligent teenager who helped the Professor as they travelled through time and space in their time and space machine, a red telephone booth that was much bigger on the inside than on the outside. Amy loved this character very much, and she felt very connected to the character of Rose, because this was the first role that she had been offered where she played a Scottish caracter, and their personalities were nearly identical. She played the part for a total of two years, which included of two seasons, 26 episodes, and 2 Christmas specials. Her work on the show was very involved, and she constantly attended conventions with Matthew. However, she had to leave her run on the show for a new assistant to come in. She was very sad to leave the part, and Matthew, who became her best friend. Amy had grown a huge fanbase over the years, which she hadn't realized. As soon as she left Professor What, she was offered the main role in a horror movie, The Dark, about everyone's fear of the dark, where she played a character named Caitlin DeWitt, a role where she used an American accent. The filming was completed in a matter of months, allowing her to move on with her modeling career. She had grown huge fanbases from her work on Professor What and The Dark, and she didn't really want to return to modeling. She had to attend fan conventions with Matthew for Professor What, and she had premiers to attend for The Dark. As soon as she had some free time from her busy schedule, she was offered a role in a new Scottish romantic comedy film called Writer's Block, where she would play an author named Bonnie Glenn, who was suffering from writer's block. Even though she hadn't had much time for it, she'd always loved reading and writing as a child, so she gladly accepted the role, because it was something that she would want to play. She enjoyed filming it, especially because she was able to speak in her native Scottish accent for the role. Her movie was a huge success, and she was very proud of this. She was well-known, and could even be considered a household name in the United Kingdom. Her agent had a plan to get her even more well-known everywhere, because Amy had a lot of potential. She continued to model clothing and do photoshoots in the United Kingdom, while her agent tried to get her a job that would make her famous in the United States as well. He found a role for her in the movie of the year, Galactic Heroes, as one of the primary antagonists, a supervillain alien called Nova. Amy was told that if she got the role, she would have to shave her head for it. A few auditions later, Amy got the role, and she gladly agreed to shave her trademark red locks off for the role, because she thought that it would be such an interesting experience. Her former hair was made into a wig, which she wore while the movie was still filming. She debuted her new look by taking off a wig at the panel for Galactic Heroes at a convention, shocking all of her fans. Everyone accepted her new look, and admired her for her this action. She filmed the movie using an American accent, and she had some free time after she had finished filming it. She returned to her modeling career, where she was loved for her new bald look. She attended many conventions in America for Professor What as it became more and more popular in America. Amy was now known all over America and the United Kingdom, just like her agent had wanted for her to be. When she was 18, and she was gaining fame in America, she made the bold decision to move to America herself to pursue her acting and modeling career, just like her best friend, Matthew, had done earlier in the year. As soon as she moved to America, her agent informed her that she'd been offered the starring role in a new TV show that was a modern take on a classic musical, called My Not-So-Fair Lady ''as the character Eliza Doolittle, a woman who wanted to change her vapid and narcissistic image to be respected with the help of a man named Henry Higgins. Amy accepted the role, excited to play a character that was so different from herself. She uses an American accent for the role, and she wore a wig for the first season, which consisted of 24 episodes, but her hair had completely grown back in time for the second season, which she is currently filming. Amy really wanted to attend school, but she figured that she couldn't with her very busy schedule. As soon as Zoltan Grundy, a huge fan of hers from her work in ''Professor What and Galactic Heroes, heard that she was looking to attend a school, he contacted Amy immediatley, and offered that she attend his boarding school for prodigies. He already had an amazing acting prodigy named Ava Lions, so he offered that she become the modeling prodigy at the school. Amy accepted this offer, because the Z-Tech Prodigy School wasn't very far away from where she was filming her show, and she is able to commute when she needs to. While modeling isn't her main passion, she knows everything there is to know about it, and she often wears some of her crazy costumes from her jobs, photoshoots, and show around the school. Amy often has to make a daily commute from Z-Tech Prodigy School to her studio, where she films My Not-So-Fair-Lady. She loves the school, even though she needs some friends, so she doesn't feel like she fits in very well there. Early Life Amy was always content with reading and writing her stories, and as a child, she always wanted to be an author. She always had good ideas for books, and she was constantly writing them down. She was always very intelligent and quick-thinking, and she always recieved good grades. Her parents didn't have time to realize her love for writing, because they were always busy with the pageants that they signed her up for. The pageants didn't fit Amy's personality at all, and she had a rather childish and daydreaming personality. She had a huge, overactive imagination, and she didn't see this as a problem at all. She was teased at her school in Scotland for this, and because of this, she grew a very stubborn, tough, and stoic personality. She was very thick-skinned, and she didn't share or show her emotions with anyone. She was constantly shouting, yelling, and being difficult. She couldn't care less about the pageants that her parents forced her to participate them, and she wanted nothing more than to be able to read and write her own stories. She began to star in commercials at the age of six, and she moved to London at the age of eight so that she could become a film star. She has starred in many movies throughout her acting career, including Me and My Sister, The Dark, Writer's Block, and Galactic Heroes. She has also appeared in the television series Our Sketches, Professor What, and My Not-So-Fair-Lady. She has also been modeling since an extremely young age, and she knows almost everything that there is to know about the profession. Amy has always been very flirty, and she likes to show off her looks. She is known to talk a lot, and she is very proud of her Scottish heritage, something that has been with her for her entire life. She takes her job as a model and a job as an actress very seriously, but however, Amy is usually extemely fun-loving, reckless, and carefree. Appearance Amy has long, trademark red hair, which is usually curled. She has bright hazel eyes, and very pale skin. She is often described to look like a "Scottish stereotype." Amy is very tall, standing at 5'11", and she has very long, pale legs. She once shaved her head for a role in a film, but it has since then grown back completely. She has long limbs, and her fingernails are usually painted in vibrant colors. Amy wears round reading glasses, and she hates them. She is often seen wearing her costumes for her photoshoots or shows around the school. She speaks in a Scottish accent. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Schedule TBA Gallery 550w_cult_doctor_who_season_6_3.jpg|Amy as the character Rose Pond in Professor What. who582.jpg|Amy and her co-star, Matthew Davis, in Professor What. 550w_cult_doctor_who_doctor_and_amy.jpg doctor-who-1.png Amy-Pond-doctor-who-for-whovians-28246300-1600-1000.jpg 127_1291826110081_425_300.jpg tumblr_n6lzs5cziG1rv3a9bo1_500.png|Amy as the character Caitlin DeWitt in The Dark. oculus-image08.jpg oculus02.jpg oculus05.jpg oculus-karen-gillan.jpg article-2596718-1CD253A200000578-361_634x380.jpg Screen-Shot-2013-08-27-at-21.39.00.png|Amy as the character Bonnie Glenn in Writer's Block. karen-gillan-not-another-happy-ending-movie-photos-2014-_24.jpg karen-gillan-not-another-happy-ending-movie-photos-2014-_18.jpg not-another-happy-ending-2.jpg karen-gillan-not-another-happy-ending-movie-photos-2014-_19.jpg not-another-happy-ending-2.jpeg OwCAdNl.jpg|Amy as the character Nova in Galactic Heroes. guardians-of-the-galaxy-karen-gillan-nebula-HD.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Set-Interview-Karen-Gillan-Nebula.jpg Nebula-in-Guardians-of-the-Galaxy.jpg 20140428221942!Karen-gillan-nebula-guardians-of-the-galaxy-176x99.jpg guardians-of-the-galaxy-nebula-side-face.jpg tumblr_n8f0ei4hwY1qzzh7so1_500.jpg|Amy as the character Eliza Doolittle in My Not-So-Fair Lady. selfmain.jpg Karen-Gillan-has-landed-her-own-American-TV-show-Selfie.jpg bb1f8b70-2b35-0132-0948-0eae5eefacd9.jpg 500px-Eliza_Dooley.jpg 1200.2x1-1.jpg|Eliza Doolittle with Henry Higgins. Amelia Allen Goes Bald-0|Amy revealing her shaved head at a convention. Amelia Allen- Chandelierr-1418522466|Amy singing Chandelier on My Not-So-Fair Lady. New Doctor Who Trailer featuring the Doctor and Amy! - BBC One|Amy in a Professor What Trailer. 1AQ24E7.jpg karen_gillan_BBC_photoshoot_doctor_who_006.jpg karen-gillan-hq-photoshoot-fanzee-002.jpg Elizabeth-Lau-photoshoot-karen-gillan-16875923-424-600.jpg karen-gillan-hq-photoshoot-fanzee-004.jpg kazza2.jpg Karen-Gillan-s-InStyle-Photoshoot-amy-pond-12061620-468-609.jpg kazza1.jpg karen-gillan-photoshoot-017.jpg karen-gillan-photoshoot-016.jpg KarenGillan.jpeg large-1.jpg karen-gillan-photoshoot-026.jpg Karen-Gillan-karen-gillan-34177505-500-660.png large.jpg 14150911_ori.jpg 13079.jpg karen-gillan-shortlist-magazine-photoshoot-by-lee-jenkins-_4.jpg Karen-s-InStyle-Photshoot-karen-gillan-12057494-468-632.jpg karen_gillan_BBC_photoshoot_doctor_who_003.jpg karen-karen-gillan-34390234-250-307.jpg kgillobserverouttake.png tumblr_m7hk01isVS1qeju8eo1_1280.jpg Category:Prodigy Category:Scottish Category:Eighteen Category:Miramc22